Ranma the Celestial Maiden?
by Zhaita
Summary: Ranma along with his father Genma in almost all variations across the multiverse are pulled towards Jusenkyo but this version of Ranma doesn't fall into Nyannichuan the spring of drowned girl like so many others but an altogether different spring for a different curse... This time it comes with far bigger problems than just becoming a girl, now he's not even Human!
1. Ranma the Ancient Evil?

**Don't Own you know this song and dance** ;)

 **Feudal Japan:**

In the brackish sky something is amiss, a purple pentagram beneath a crimson moon shines malevolently as if mocking the earth beneath it. An unnatural stillness permeates throughout the silent planet, yet none can care to notice. A force that has existed since time immemorial has been warped, twisted by a great power.

Figures can be seen still as statues unmoving, unthinking as if life itself has stopped; not a single thing moves here, not the two opposing armies twisted together in a tapestry of war, nor the two enormous figures that seem to be clashing above the clouds in a display of demonic savagery. Yet there exists movement for every reflection be it a lake of water, a pool of a fallen warrior's blood or even a noble's mirror a gargantuan castle can be seen within, seemingly unaffected by the evil influence outside.

123456789

A disgusting amalgamation of limbs and tendrils swirl towards me, twisted in a parody of life 'Damn that Naraku! How dare that filthy half-demon abomination try to absorb ME! ME! Of all things he shall pay for this atrocity!' I pull upon my celestial robe gathering enormous amounts of energy to eradicate this revolting pest, the sudden influx of power causing my castle to collapse around me scattering dust and debris throughout the room. As the tendrils of Naraku's flesh start closing in around me I finish the spell creating a bright flash of magic from my mirror of life, disintegrating the flesh around me as the spell quickly surges towards the source of the offending limbs.

Eventually the light fades in intensity allowing me to see my opponent, yet somehow that obscene half-demon is still alive! His head floating in the air quickly retreats to the shadows before I can finish the job, he speaks from the shadows yet I fail to hear his parting whimpers in my outrage. I start to tremble in rage 'that COWARDLY MONGREL! How could I fail at killing that disgusting half-breed insect.' quickly I collect myself for that insolent spider is not my only enemy this time.

Surrounding me are six different opponents yet my confidence hardly wanes against these laughable excuses for foes. Only two are of minor concern the first is another annoying half-breed who foolishly denied my offer of becoming whole, something he truly desired for in his heart. The other is a strangely dressed girl who broke my enchantment on the half dog demon with her honestly intriguing spiritual powers; I must remember to leave her alive to take her abilities.

Suddenly as if my mental wondering was a provoking taunt the silver haired hannyou quickly charged towards me with surprising alacrity for one of his inferior power. He fires off a blast of energy from that ridiculously oversized sword of his which I promptly dissipate 'It seems that fool hasn't learned his lesson from the first time' before I charge him with my own sword in hand.

We meet in a fierce clash of blades after a few opening blows his sword approaches to my right and I quickly teleport above him and counter the powerful blow, driving the tenacious half-demon backwards with my superior strength. Now before his aggravating assault can recover I gather my energy to form a powerful burning sphere to incinerate the arrogant brat along with his insignificant allies. Seconds later I blast the orange sphere of destructive energy forwards to consume my enemies within its flames.

Well that puts an end to those annoying distractions, WAIT I forgot the girl DAMN oh well you eat some you lose some. No time to mourn my loss though it's time to locate Naraku and obliterate the worthless stain from existence inside of my paradise of night. Yet before I can start the necessary and satisfying deed I notice a movement within my sphere, then it blasts back towards me with a greater intensity than before! How can this happen?

Yet I don't let my surprise get the best of me I hastily summon a black hole to absorb the powerful attack. Looking on for the source of the admittedly powerful counter attack I see the annoying half-demon dog smirking cockily… This mere half-demon looks down on me?! I can't help but scowl at this belligerent fool as the bright flames and turbulent winds are absorbed into my ultimate defense, well if he's going to send my attack back at me I'll return the favor!

The massive amount of fire and wind energy is released from the black hole towards my enemies once more, yes just where those gnats belong flitting away desperately helpless to oppose me. In the corner of my eye I spy my silver haired adversary trying to blast my attack back again but obviously I'm already prepared for it "That pathetic trick won't work." I voice my disdain as my attack continues to push back the half demon.

Just as I am assured of victory against this half-demon a feminine voice shrilly screams "INUYASHA!" I look up just as a magically guided monk's staff pierces through my attack and misses me by a wide margin? Going towards… MY MIRROR! NO! I am too slow to stop the attack as my mirror's glass cracks finally the glass shatters causing me to lose control of my attack with the loss of my magical focus.

This is bad without the mirror to act an my medium and no way to repair it in time I can't counter or avoid the attack the half-demon is about to send back my way! My body doesn't matter as I can repair it with time however I will be weakened so much that Naraku will be able to absorb me into that amalgamation he calls a body! I know I will lose this confrontation now without my mirror to focus my powers to counter the excessive power about to be sent towards me. Finally, the half-demon succeeds in throwing the enormous amount of energy back at me.

I can't believe I need to retreat from these insufferable mortals yet I know it's necessary If I don't dying is the least of my worries thanks to that disgusting spider Naraku. I can still teleport away, yet it will be unpredictable when I escape since without my mirror's aid as I can't control my powers reliably without it. However it's still far more preferable to nearly all my options here, of course moving away from one of the sources of my power is an unpleasant but necessary minor setback as I can wait I've bided my time for over fifty years before, I can wait a few more years again.

As I finally come to a decision the intense gathering of energy nears me enough that I start to feel the heat, I hastily gather enormous amounts of power from my celestial robe for a teleport in a haphazard manner and just as the blast is a few feet away from obliterating me I am whisked away from the mortal danger threatening me by my successful spell 'Those annoying fools think they've beaten me, little do they know I'll return again in a short while. Yesss and when I do I shall pay them back tenfold for this embarrassment! Just imagining what their sweet suffering will be like is music to my ears Heheh AHAHAHAH ha...?

123456789

"We did it!" Kagome shouts happily as she mentally pats herself on the back for a job well done against that overpowering demoness "Thanks Shippo without you becoming a bow we would've been in a lot of trouble." Shippo smiles shyly and replies "you too Kagome that was a nice shot, though being a bow hurt a bit" while scratching his blushing cheek embarrassed from the praise "Feh I wouldn'ta needed it, I coulda taken her!" Inuyasha interrupts from across the room while hefting Tetsaiga onto his shoulder 'Moh that Inuyasha even after that kiss he's still as prideful as ever oh well I guess it's Inuyasha just being Inuyasha.'

Before I can reply Miroku calls out urgently, alarmed by the tone I listen intently "Guys we need to get out of here soon Naraku has just left here and the castle is about to collapse without Kaguya's power supporting it!" Quickly I look for an exit but see none how are we supposed to get out? Out of the corner of my eye I see Sango chasing after her brother Kohaku to an... exit! "Everyone over there!"I point towards the portal leading outside of this collapsing mirror world.

We rush towards the portal with shippo hot on my heels as we finally go through the portal, just before a huge wooden pillar can collapse on us, being crushed isn't high on my priority list! As we finally arrive to the other side I hurriedly scout my new surrounding looking for any possible threats Naraku could've left behind but I don't sense anything. Looks like he left in a hurry probably didn't want to fight us after getting blasted to near death by Kaguya then opening a portal to the outside world after that, which is good because I'm completely exhausted we can try to defeat him later.

I look up at the sky seeing the pentagram that previously dominated it slowly shrink and fade away along with its warping of time, allowing the environment around us to vibrantly glow with life once again. I'm happy that we all got out of this mess okay, though I'm honestly concerned about Sango she's a bit of an emotional wreck, I can see her trying to put up a strong face but I know her well enough that I can see through it. Still I can understand her feelings she just got her brother back only for him to be taken away by Naraku again. This doesn't get me down for long though since when I look at my friends, confidence fills me and I know deep in my heart we'll defeat Naraku for good and get Kohaku back, I'm sure of it.

123456789

Meanwhile across a vast distance a demonic yet celestial power manifests itself above numerous reflective surfaces and suddenly plummets towards the pools. The source of the conflicting energies a feminine figure seems unaware of its predicament as it rapidly falls towards the earth until a huge splash announces the figures arrival back to the earth.

A sensation of burning cold liquid in my lungs forces me awake from my exhausted haze, I must've spent too much energy on that teleport or the energy I used backlashed on me because I feel awful not even my constricting former prison that lecherous Miyatsu trapped me in felt this bad, it almost feels as if something is trying to suck me insi…?

Instantly I struggle in the realization that something is trying to destroy me, in desperation I fiercely fight the attacking force with wild abandon yet I only succeed in hastening the absorption process. It seems I wasted too much time in whatever I'm trapped in as more than half of my existence has already been absorbed, all I can do now is slow the process. To die like this! Me an immortal being…

I scream in silent despair as more and more of my essence is painfully absorbed, wearily I summon up the last dregs of my willpower and start drawing up the power of my robes one last time I cast a flimsy cloaking spell on my robe and mirror in a final act of spite at whatever is absorbing me so that it will never find them. Exhausted even further I start fading away even faster than before, my thoughts give away in a fractured jumble 'well at lea…t It's be..tt.. to fa..de lik..e th..is th..an be..me o..ne wi..h Na…r…a….ku… '


	2. Interlude: An Exciting Day

**Hundreds of years later China Bayankala mountain range**

Deep in the isolated Bayankala mountain range two people can be seen strolling easily without a hint of exhaustion despite the treacherous terrain, silently heading towards the infamously obscure Jusenkyo. The father and son duo soon break the silence when Ranma questions his father in a distinctly bored tone "hey pops when're we gonna be there? Ya sure you know where you're goin?"

Genma looks towards in son then on ahead with a smirk he responds "Quit yer whining boy, you complain like a weak girl! The training ground shouldn't be more than a few miles ahead." With that said the duo of father and son resume their silent trek towards Jusenkyo.

Though Ranma now sports a slightly miffed face for his troubles especially since his pops called weak and a girl in the same sentence, silently promising to himself that He'd show his pops when he got to Jusenkyo and sparred with him that he wasn't some weak girl!

123456789

The Jusenkyo Guide as many called him stared in silent wonder and barely contained excitement as two foreign looking males approached the accursed springs, mostly because it's been awhile since he's last seen outsiders come here. Probably at least a few months if you didn't count the unfortunate that created spring of drowned Star Wars fanatic a few days ago he forgot how many, ehhh it didn't matter Guides counted in years anyway.

Although people did come here it was usually just the Musk tribe. As well as the occasional Amazon who came to the springs for some odd reason or another he never figured out why at least the Musk had a reason and used Nyannichuan(Spring of Drowned Girl) to get wives. Yet for the most part the tribes tended to avoid getting cursed with the knowledge of the cursed nature of the pools behind him, this was markedly different compared to outsiders who could never avoid the curses.

That's why he was excited, his job was thankless and boring however there were two things that made his life worth living. The first reason was his daughter, he loved her more than anything else and would do whatever he could to protect her however that didn't have much to do with the situation at hand, no it was the second reason. He lived to see the karmic properties of the springs in action and just what weird curse the victims got stuck with, some may call it sadistic but he was honestly still bitter about falling into spring of drowned Jusenkyo Guide.

Although he still didn't like it when the honored customers reacted violently to their curses and started to beat him up even though he did warn them, well usually.

123456789

It's show time I adjust my hate then clear my throat to speak in mandarin to two Gi clad males "Honored customers do you speak Chinese?" the younger of the duo looks at me as if trying to decipher a complex puzzle so I'll take that as a no while the rotund man starts speaking Japanese ignoring me instead favoring his gaze towards the cursed pools, obviously already ensnared by their presence.

Hah, sometimes I wonder why I put up such token resistance every time when it never works, then I remember it's to avoid being killed by the honored customers like the last guide! I still have a daughter I care for so it's too soon for me. The duo quickly pass me yet I voice my insincere concern in crude Japanese "Honored customers is too too dangerous, springs have many tragic curses!" yet like I predicted they completely ignored me… figures no one has ever listened to me, I look up as the two jump upon the tall poles above the springs and start an incredible match in a display of KI infused agility, strength and balance.

Only to see the younger man finally win the spar and knock the bald and fat one off his bamboo pole and into… ah Shonmaonichuan(Spring of Drowned Panda) figures considering his girth well now to do my real job curse announcing and explaining, just as a figure starts emerging from the pool I holler at the two "Ah Mister Customer has fallen into Shonmaonichuan very tragic legend of panda who drown here two thousand year ago! Now who ever fall there take body of panda." The younger pony tailed youth looks at the emerging panda then back at me with an incredulous expression, just as the oblivious panda charges him completely unaware of its new body or the nature of the cursed springs below.

Hmmm the younger man is doing a good job at evading but… yes the panda has knocked him flying far into the distance ah the expression of despair on the boy's face, it's times like this that make me love this job! Now which spring I look on to where he's fallen, wait that's a blank spring!

Damn that panda is probably going to kill me now… but as it's my job I must announce "mist-t-ter customer, young customer has fallen into blank spring…now new spring" good I got rid of the stutter, the large panda is now right next to me towering over me like a behemoth with his intimidating size, attempting to speak with me but failing "growf grrr ruuaaah" sorry I don't speak panda.

Gathering my courage, I look on at the new spring of drowned martial arts prod… my thinking is however stopped when I see young mister customer emerge out of the spring with a distinctly feminine figure in the distance… how can this be that was a blank spring! No record of anything falling in there is in the Guide notes nor the Jusenkyo magic meaning…

This must be a hidden spring just like spring of drowned dragon! I haven't seen anyone fall into one of those for over a decade and this spring is one that no guide has seen ever fallen into before. The young customer seems like a normal human girl but I know I can't let my eyes deceive me, hidden springs are hidden by Jusenkyo for a reason after all most of them being extremely powerful!

I watch the distant figure along with older Mister Customer intently, trying to divine the mysterious nature of the spring young mister customer has fallen into 'ah what an exciting day' now hopefully I won't get beat up again.


End file.
